Nitric oxide (NO) plays a critical role in the regulation of a wide variety of physiological processes. It is a potent inhibitor of platelet adhesion and aggregation, inhibits bacterial adhesion and proliferation, is implicated in mediating the inflammatory response to implanted medical devices, inhibits smooth muscle cell growth and proliferation, and is a neurotransmitter.